


Closed Chapters

by steviewho



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: 12 and Clara accidently end up in Pete's World on Rose Tyler's wedding day.





	Closed Chapters

He didn’t mean to think of her when he slipped his hands in the console. It was purely by chance, he was trying to show off and Clara taking the mick out of him. She glanced up at him and smirked saying something about thinking he was so impressive. 

So really it was Clara’s fault. She’s the reason he thought of another brown eyed girl saying something similar. If she chose any other phrase he wouldn’t have thought of Rose Tyler and they wouldn’t be making their way to Pete’s World.

“Hold on tight to something!” he shouted to Clara over the loud groaning and sounds of the TARDIS struggling. 

“Where are we going? Who did you think of?” she yelled back holding on tight to the rails behind her, losing her grip slightly on a bump and laughing. “I don’t think the TARDIS wants to go there.” she laughed again. 

“Oh she wants to go, I know she does, I just don’t know if she can go though. We’re breaking through the wall of another dimension.” 

“A what?” was all he heard before they were knocked over. The TARDIS landed with a loud thud and they both lost their balance. He peaked around the console to see if Clara was okay, of course she was laughing loudly and holding her stomach. He got up first with a chuckle and went around to help her up. 

“I imagine it worked then. Where exactly are we?”

“Pete’s World. Bad Wolf Bay specifically.” he responded distractedly, he was looking at the monitors checking the dates and comparing them to the last time he was here. Clara put a hand on his arm till he turned and looked at her. She gave him a small sad smile. She could always read him easily. Most companions he could fool, but never his Impossible Girl

“Pete’s World is on Earth in another dimension. Might want to change, because it looks like we are here for a wedding.” he pulled the screen around to show her a tent set up on the beach with rows of chairs. He ran both his hands down his face, he didn’t know if he could do this.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked basically reading his mind again. She had the talent to know what he was thinking all the time. “We can go back, but if you want my opinion I wouldn’t waste this chance to see her again.” she smiled at him again. Sometimes he forgets she was in and out of his entire timeline.

“Do you still get flashes and memories from your other selves?” he asked, pulling his sonic screwdriver out and scanning her eyes. 

“Occasionally, but not this time. I know the look of bloke about to see his an ex anywhere. I’ll go change, and I think you should wear your red velvet coat. You look very handsome in that.” she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek and walked away. 

 

Blissfully she did not take long to get ready, he was already pacing back and forth. 

“Don’t fret Doctor. You look great.” 

“Last time she saw me I was my 10th self. Much younger, much more handsome.”

“You’re still handsome, now you’re distinguished. Ready?” she held her arm for him to grab.

“I guess so, can’t be late for my own wedding now can I?” he chuckled at how quickly her head spun around, mouth agape. 

They took seats in the back, and watched the commotion. He smiled when he recognized Jackie bossing the people setting up around. He saw Pete with a little boy about 5 years old on his hip, an exact miniature of his father.

“Jacks, let the men do their work sweetheart. They know what they are doing. Why don’t you go check on the blushing bride?” Pete called out to Jackie, setting the young boy down and going to hug his wife. “You’ve done a wonderful job planning this.” 

“ Blushing bride my arse. She hasn’t been blushing for years. I don’t know why we had to come all the way out to the middle of bloody nowhere to do this. Oh! Guests are arriving!” she had finally noticed the Doctor and Clara sitting down. “Forgive my manners loves, you are a little early. I am Jackie Tyler, this is my husband Pete. Do you work with Rose and himself at Torchwood? I don’t think I recognize you.” she had made her way over to the pair and reached a hand out to Clara first. 

“Hello Jackie, you’ve done a beautiful job. I’m sorry I haven’t had the pleasure to meet Rose yet. I’ve worked with the Doctor in the past.” Clara had stood up and shook Jackie’s hand. She nudged the Doctor out of stupor he was in watching Jackie and Pete. Surprised to lay eyes on them once again. He stood and Jackie squinted her eyes at him suspiciously.

“Lovely to meet you Clara. Would you and your Granddad like to sit on the Doctor’s side? He doesn’t have a lot of family here and I bet he would love to have some friends representing him.”

“I’m not her Granddad. The names John McKenzie. Associate of the Doctor.” he nearly pulled out the psychic paper but remembered he was dealing with the head of Torchwood. 

“Alright well, why don’t you come sit right up front then.” she took his hand and began dragging them forward. 

“No, I don’t want to be any trouble. I think we should sit back here so we won’t be noticed.” he argued. 

“Nonsense, there will be no one sitting on this side, if you are in the back then you will stick out like a sore thumb. The Doctor doesn’t have hardly anyone coming and his only family he has will be standing up with him. I’m relieved he has someone to sit over here, between all of Rose’s extended family it would look a little odd for his side to be completely empty.” she tugged his hand again. The Doctor looked to Pete for some help, but he only shrugged his shoulder. 

“We would be honored to sit up front for him. Isn’t that right John?” Clara shot him a look and he knew better than to argue with Jackie Tyler and Clara Oswald, especially if they were in the same side.

“I don’t want to ruin this day for him.” he whispered over to Clara when they sat down. 

“For him, isn’t he you? Aren’t we seeing a past you get married?” 

“Sort of. It’s hard to explain. It’s me, but a part human me. There was a whole thing with one of my severed hands and one of my companions touched it, the hand regenerated. Long story short, I ended up with two mes and left one here with Rose.” 

“Rose? I thought she had died.” 

“You know about Rose?” 

“A bit yeah.” 

“Jackie, I don’t know any Scottish men name John McKenzie.” came a voice to their right. He saw his Meta-crisis being drug by the hand over to them, wearing the same blue suit and red shoes he wore when the Doctor left him there. The meta-crisis eyebrows went up well into his hairline when he laid eyes on the two. He clearly recognized the Doctor who gave him a small sheepish grin.

“I’m sorry Jackie, this isn’t John McKenzie. This is the Doctor. How did you get here?” he turned to the older man and gave him an angry look. 

“THE Doctor?” she asked. “Why didn’t you say so you plumb! Come here! You've gone and changed your face again! It's so wonderful to see you again!” she wrapped him in a tight hug, ignoring the tension in his body and the fact that his arms reluctantly wrapped around her. It didn’t take long for him to fully embrace her. As much as they fought he always had a soft spot in his hearts for Jackie. 

“We didn’t want to distract from their day Mrs. Tyler.” Clara answered for him. She reached a hand out to shake the other Doctor’s hand. “I’m Clara Oswald.” 

“Jackie, let him breathe.” he pulled her off the doctor in red. “It is wonderful to meet you Clara.” he leaned over and kissed her hand the way his counterpart had after saving Gallifrey. She giggled and hit her Doctor on the shoulder. 

“This you was very much a charmer.” she smiled at the other Doctor. 

“He’s just a ponce and a pretty boy.” her Doctor grumbled. 

“You picked this face, twice I might add!” 

“For her! I was tired of people thinking I was her dad!” 

“Speaking of her, does Rose know you’re here? Should I go tell her?” Jackie looked back and forth to each Doctor. 

“No, better not. This is her day, it should be about her getting married and not reuniting with me.” 

“I was going to say the same thing.” the brunette Doctor had folded his arms. 

“She will be angry if she finds out.” Jackie shook her head.

“Maybe we tell her after the ceremony?” Clara added. 

“That is a great idea. Jackie, I will tell her after the ceremony. Can you go check on her and make sure everything is going alright?” the blue-suited Doctor turned Jackie towards another tent and gave her a little push.

“AND DON’T SAY ANYTHING TO HER!” both Doctor’s yelled simultaneously. They were answered with Jackie waving them off. 

“How did you get here?” the younger man asked again. 

“Totally by accident I swear. I did not intend to crash your wedding. But I couldn’t very well go back without seeing her again could I? You wouldn’t and you know it” 

“I would take her and run off with her. You’re not planning that are you?” he folded his arms and scowled. 

“No, I wouldn’t do that. That would defeat the purpose of me leaving her with you here. She’s clearly built a life here, I couldn’t take her away from that.” 

“Are you scared she would leave with him if he asked?” Clara put a reassuring hand his arm like she does with her own Doctor. He frowned at her hand and looked up at her. “You can’t hide anything from me, no matter which body you’re in I recognize those big sad eyes.” she put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

“How many regenerations has she met?” he asked the older doctor. 

“All of them. This is Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl. She jumped into our timeline to save us all.” he reached out and pulled Clara to his side possessively. 

“Amazing!” he grinned for the first time since he saw his other self here. 

“Oh! We have a wedding present for you, don’t we Doctor? Can I tell him? No wait you better tell him!” Clara was pulling on his arm excitedly. Between the two of them they quickly told him the story of saving Gallifrey. It was met with hugs and shouts of excitement, then interrupted by a fiery red-head. 

“Oi! Spaceman! It’s time to take our places.” Donna Noble came to his side, she gave a quick smile to Clara and the Doctor. 

“Donna, this is my friend John and Clara. This is Donna Noble. My long lost half-sister. Rose found her for me and got us in contact. One quick DNA test and we have been inseparable ever since. She’s my best lady! She's going to be standing up with me.” he happily put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. 

“Pleased to meet you.” she turned to her brother, “It’s time. Take your place.” 

“Okay Donna.” he looked back at the Doctor and Clara, “Thank you so much for sharing the happy news. But it’s time to finally make an honest woman of Rose.” smiled again and straightened his tie before heading to the front. It didn’t take long for the seats on Rose’s side to fill up. A few people came and sat on the Doctor’s side but not many. 

The music began and everyone stood and turned to see the bride proceed down the aisle on her father’s arm. Clara heard the Doctor swallow loudly and smiled at the gobsmacked look on his face. Clara watched the small flower girl ahead of the bride, she looked to be about 2, if that. She laughed at the little blonde girl in her fluffy dress and crown she wore in her curly hair. There was something familiar about the little girl, she couldn’t put her finger on it though.   
She looked back to the bride. She was beautiful. She wore her long blond hair down in waves, it was darker than images the TARDIS had shown Clara. She had the biggest smile Clara had ever seen. Both literally and figuratively. It not only took over her entire face but lit it up as well. Her gown was long and tight fitting, it was rather plain aside from the blue silk ribbon tied around her waist. Clara noticed the shade was the exact shade of the TARDIS, the thought made her smile until her eyes landed on the bride’s tummy. Large, round and heavy with child. Clara wondered if the Doctor had noticed that yet, she stole another glance at him and saw he was only staring at Rose’s face. The little girl made it to the front dumped her remaining flowers in a pile and went right over to Jackie and sat in her lap. Everyone laughed, no one harder than the groom who watched the little girl go sit down and then his attention was fully on his bride.

Clara noticed the exact moment Rose saw him, and somehow recognized him. She had been walking and smiling at everyone but once she reached the front row and caught eyes with the Doctor, she stopped and froze. She looked directly in his eyes, tilted her head and slow smile lit up her face. Her tongue poking out slightly and touching her teeth. His hearts melted, he never thought he would see that grin again. He smiled back her and gave her small wave before she began heading to the front again. Clara had looked to the front and noticed the panicked look on the groom’s face during the interaction. She caught his eye and tried to give him a reassuring smile, he only flicked his eyes back to Rose and the Doctor. He schooled his features by the time the bride made it to him and grinned at her. She returned his smile with one of pure happiness and joy. He seemed to relax at that. Everyone sat down and Clara leaned in to whisper to the Doctor.

“She is absolutely lovely. She seems to be glowing. I wonder how far gone she is.” 

“She is spectacular. She’s always had a glow about her.” His eyes finally broke away from Rose to look at Clara, “What do you mean how far gone?” 

She only nodded her head to indicate he look at Rose’s belly. His eyebrows raised up when the pieces clicked into place. He made a silent oh with his mouth before his entire face lit up. “Fantastic” he said under his breath. Clara leaned her head on his shoulder and chuckled. She enjoyed watching him watch the ceremony. He mouthed along with the words during the handfasting, they vaguely explained was a tradition from the Doctor’s culture. Must be Irish the minister had said before performing it. Both Clara and the Doctor were in tears by the end of it. Clara let out a silent thank you that Rose had kept her attention firmly on her Doctor during the entire thing, for the sake of the groom. 

They had kissed with many whoops and hollers from the crowd before the minister could finish saying husband and wife. The cheers only spurred the Doctor on more and he leaned her back into a slight dip when he kissed her. The little girl had gotten off Jackie’s lap and wandered her way over to them and tugged on Rose’s dress. They broke apart in a laugh and he bent to pick her up. He placed a quick kiss on the little girl’s cheek before taking his wife’s hand and heading down the aisle.

 

The party had moved up the beach to a hotel ballroom overlooking the water. The Doctor and Clara sat at a table towards the back watching the festivities. 

“How are you doing?” she finally asked him. He had been silently watching the happy little family for most of the night. 

“I’m fine. This is exactly what I hoped for them.” 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be sad that it isn’t happening with you instead.” she rubbed his arm. She spied a determined Rose coming up to them. The Doctor noticed her too and sat straight up and adjusted his coat. He heard the familiar chords of Glen Miller’s ‘Moonlight Serenade’. 

“Does the universe implode or something if you dance?” Rose placed her hands on her stomach and tilted her head and smiled. 

“Well I’ve got the moves but I wouldn’t want to boast.” he responded. She reached her hand out the same way she did all those years ago. 

“You’ve got the moves? Show me your moves.” she grinned at him again. The Doctor looked to Clara who nodded and pushed him up. 

“ Well, we’ve already learned the world doesn’t end cause the Doctor dances.” he said as he stood and took Rose’s hand and she walked him to the dance floor. 

He wrapped one arm around her waist and took her other hand in his own and began to sway to the music. 

“Rose Tyler. Look at you, married and a mummy now. You’ve gone full domestic on me.” 

“ Yep, we have a mortgage now, and curtains. But not carpets, the Doctor drew the line there. You’re Scottish now! I love it! Reminds me of when we met Queen Victoria” she rested her head on his chest. “Why didn’t you come over and say anything to me?” she finally asked. 

“Cause I didn’t want to ruin your lovely day. Your husband didn’t seem to thrilled to see me.” 

“Yes well, that is my fault. We had a tough transition. I had a hard time coinciding the two of you as being the same yet different. He’s always been insecure that if you came back i would leave him behind. Pale imitation of the real thing I believe he said. Took until I got pregnant with Sarah before he felt really secure. We had to build a relationship separate from the one you and I had.” 

“How did you recognize me?” 

“Your eyes. They are the exact same shade of blue when I first met you and they look exactly like Sarah’s eyes.” 

“She has my eyes?” 

“She does. I also sort of sensed it, I think the baby felt you. Remember how you explained what it felt like with other Time Lords and how you sense each other? The babies, both of them, seem to be able to do that. Sarah was the same way with her father when I was pregnant. Would you like to meet her?” 

“I would love to.” 

“Are you going to introduce me to your friend? My Doctor said she jumped into your time stream to save you. Pretty impressive, I mean it's no holding the time vortex in your head but still.” she smiled to show she was teasing him. 

“Her name is Clara, and she is very impressive. You would really like her. She also doesn’t wander off when I tell her to stay put, but she still seems to be jeopardy friendly. You have that in common.” a new song had started but the two continued to dance. 

“How long has it been for you? Are you together? Do you love her?” she tried to hide the jealousy in her voice, unsuccessfully.

“It has been hundreds of years for me since the last time I was here. I don’t know. I don’t know what we are, I know there is connection there that feels deeper than Earth’s definition of love. I know I have a hard time without her and she makes better when she is around. She reminds me to be a Doctor and to be better than I am. Our relationship is everything at once without being anything if that makes sense.” 

“I think I get it, friends, teacher, student, lovers, allies, protectors, partners, sometimes advisories. It’s what similar to what we had. Whenever mum or Mickey would hassle me for a definition of what we were I could never put a name to it. It was just more than any word there is.” 

“Does it make you upset with me that I share that with her now?” 

“Absolutely not. It is what I wanted for you. I don’t want you out there being alone, mooning over me. I want you to have a hand to hold. That life is better with two. I am happy here with the gift you gave me. I love my Doctor more than anything in the world. I have a job I love at Torchwood, and beautiful daughter and son on the way. I have a husband to grow old with, a beautiful wonderful life. Even if my husband won’t let me have carpets.” she laughed and wiped a tear from her eye. 

“You’re having a boy?” he reached out and rubbed her stomach. Even though logically he knew it wasn’t really his child, in some ways it was. He had often dreamed of touching his child through Rose’s belly. He allowed himself a moment to pretend and rubbed her tummy, he was rewarded with a hard kick. He laughed a little and looked up into Rose’s eyes. 

“Hello little fellow, I’m very pleased to meet you.” he leaned down and spoke to her belly. “He says he’s pleased to meet me too.” 

“That’s right, you speak baby. That trick was most helpful when Sarah was born. Mum thought she had colic but turns out Sarah didn't like being in her own room. Come along, let's go introduce you to her as well.” 

They made their way to the table Clara was sitting at with the other Doctor who had Sarah in his lap. Clara and Sarah were chatting away about princesses and pretty dresses. She looked up and saw Rose and the Doctor approaching and stood. 

“Hello Rose, it is wonderful to meet you.” she had put her hand out to shake it but Rose pulled her into teary hug instead. She just kept repeating thank you over and over again. Clara didn’t know if it was for the time line thing or just being with the Doctor. She finally released her hold on Clara. 

“I’m sorry. Pregnancy hormones make me weepy.” she sat down next to her husband and held his hand and kissed their daughter on her forehead. “Sweetheart I would like you to meet a very old friend of mine and daddy’s.” the other Doctor handed his daughter over the older man to hold. 

“ Hello sweetie!” he exclaimed taking her, “Rose she is brilliant! Look at her! You did a wonderful job!” he had sat the little girl in his lap was was examining her. “Look at these perfect little hands!” 

“Hey I had a bit to do with it too!” grumbled Rose’s Doctor. 

“Yes, yes we all know your contribution. Rose did all the hard work. Look at her she is perfect. She looks exactly like you!” he had waved a hand at his counterpart dismissively. “What is your name sweetheart?” he placed Sarah on the table facing him.

“Sawa Jane Smith. You talk funny.” she giggled. 

“I do, I am from Scotland. I chose to be Scottish so I could be very very cross and no one would be surprised.” he tickled her sides and she giggled. 

“Blue!” 

“Blue what sweetie?” 

“Blue eyes! Like me! Mommy, Daddy, Gran, Grandad and Tony have brown eyes, no one has blue like mine!” she lifted a little finger for each relative she counted then patted his cheek with her chubby hands. 

“She speaks so clear for her age, she’s so intelligent.” Clara commented to Rose. 

“Of course she is! She inherited my large Time Lord brain!” his Scottish burr getting thicker as it does when he shows off. Clara only rolled her eyes at him. 

“Oi! I think you mean my big Time Lord brain.” the other Doctor spat defensively.

“That you inherited from me!” he barked back. 

“Alright boys, that’s enough. Sarah sweetie, can you sing all your abc’s yet?” Clara leaned in close to the toddler who nodded excitedly and began singing. When she was done she asked if she could go play, the Doctor reluctantly let her go, but not before giving her a big hug, memorizing what she felt like in his arms. 

“You’re very good with children Clara, what do you do when you aren’t traveling?” Rose asked, mostly to fill the awkward silence that fell upon the table. 

“I’m a teacher, and before that I was nanny.” another silence filled the space.

“Can I see the TARDIS?” Rose finally asked. The Doctor looked up from playing with the ring on his pinkie excitedly. 

“Of course! I’ll go and get her and park her in closet so you don’t have to walk as far.” he stood up quickly and left the ballroom. A second later Rose and her Doctor heard the familiar whoosh of the TARDIS landing. They shared a look with each other and twin grins spread across their faces. Both got up quickly from the table and headed into the hall. Clara followed quickly behind them.

Rose was quick on her feet for being so pregnant. The Doctor came out of a door and nearly ran into the newlyweds, who were clearly excited to see the TARDIS again. He opened the door for them and stepped back. Rose approached the box and laid her forehead against the door. She rubbed down the corner of the box and felt a familiar warm hum in the back of her mind. 

“Hello lovely. I have missed you.” she said to the TARDIS, this time the light on the top lit up and there was an audible noise from the ship. She had missed her Bad Wolf too.

“Darling, touch her. She recognizes you.” Rose reached out and grabbed her husband’s hand and placed it on the door. He too felt the warmth and the excited hum. The light began blinking repeatedly. 

“Can we go in?” Rose’s eyes lit up with excitement. She pulled on the chain tucked into her dress and out popped a key. Without waiting for permission she stuck the key in the lock and it turned for her. The door opened and both her and her doctor rushed in. 

“You’ve redecorated.” the younger man said spinning around, running his hands along various parts of the ship. 

“She’s beautiful Doctor! Oh just wonderful! Look at how clean and shiny she is!” Rose had made it to the console and began touching all the nobs. The lights began blinking again. Clara sat in the jump seat watching the two admire the ship. Her Doctor came and stood next to her. 

“Why don’t I get a welcome like that?” she jokingly asked him. 

“Rose and the ship have always had a special bond, especially after Rose opened her up and looked into her heart. She held the time vortex in her head for several minutes.”

“Yep, my Rose is amazing.” the other Doctor put an arm around his wife and kissed her. Clara noticed a muscle twitch in her Doctor’s cheek. She assumed he must be more jealous than he was letting on. 

“The TARDIS doesn’t much care for me. She likes to lock me out and move my room around on me. She doesn’t like my timeline, I’ve existed in too many places and times for her. I’m a walking paradox” Clara explained. 

“That’s not very fair.” Rose put her hands on her hips and looked up at the TARDIS scolding her. “You should take very good care of Clara, she takes very good care of the Doctor. Where would any of us be without her?” the TARDIS dimmed her lights in response and hummed. Rose rubbed the console again lovingly. 

“Did you just scold my ship?” the Doctor laughed. 

“I did! It works better than hitting her with a mallet.” 

“Rose, we really should get back to the reception.” her doctor came up behind her and put his arms around her middle and kissed her neck. Clara could feel the tension from her doctor while watching the interaction. She reached up and took his hand and squeezed. He looked down at her and smiled tightly. 

“We should probably head back too, Doctor.” Clara said softly. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles before dropping it and heading over to Rose and her Doctor. He shook hands with the other Doctor and thanked him for taking such good care of Rose. Clara came up and hugged the man goodbye. 

“Clara, why don’t we go grab some cake for you two for the road and let these two have a moment to say goodbye.” the younger Doctor took Clara’s hand and began to lead her out. He stopped by his wife and kissed her. 

“Say goodbye, however you must. Don’t hold back because of me. I will be fine.” he kissed her again quickly before taking Clara out of the TARDIS.

“Why the sudden change in heart?” Clara asked the younger Doctor who closed the door and leaned against it. 

“It was Sarah. Before he put her down I saw the way he hugged her, I felt the longing and loneliness from him. I realized I have everything he cannot have. I'm the winner here. It's a hollow victory but that's what it is.” he shrugged a shoulder and looked back down to the ground. 

“Sounds like this might give you two a fresh start. Close the chapter finally.” 

“Yes. Besides, he owes her a few words and proper goodbye.” He put his hand out for Clara to take, this version was very tactile she noticed he was always touching things or people a bit like her first Doctor. The strode back into the ballroom hand in hand to get some cake. 

\-----------------------------

“What did he mean by that?” the Doctor asked when the door closed. 

Rose threw arms around the Doctor’s neck and buried her head in his shoulder. 

“Thank you for being here. Thank you so much. You made today so special, and I am so thrilled I was able to share today with you. And I am so glad to see you have found someone to travel with and aren’t alone.” she squeezed him tight and he wrapped his arms around her and held her for a long time. 

“Thank you for letting me meet Sarah and not kicking us out when we got here. Thank you for letting me apart of you special day.” they stood holding each other a few minutes more before she pulled away.

“Will you say it? Will you finally say it?” she asked him. 

“Will it change anything if I did?” he asked

“No but I need to hear it, it took a long time for me to accept that you didn’t dump me here because you didn’t want me.” 

“Well then, I suppose if it is my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler I have loved you from the very first moment I touched your hand. Although love was never the right word for how I felt, it was so much more and deeper than mere Earth love. My hearts were lost to you when you turned around and looked into my eyes before I said ‘Run’. You took a horrible broken lonely soldier and put him back together piece by piece. Even though it has been hundreds of years for me and a couple of regenerations, you are still so imprinted onto my hearts. I could never and will never forget you. I hate and envy your husband because he gets to have with you everything I ever wanted, Sarah should be mine, that baby in there should be mine. But, the life I lead I could never have that and I know it and you know I could never give up my life. I am grateful to him also, because he is able to give you everything you deserve, a life you deserve.” feeling defeated he went and sat down in the jump seat and began turning his ring again. She came over to him, stood between his legs and put her arms around his neck again. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He sat up a bit surprised. 

“I was so mad at you for so long. I was so hurt, no matter what he said I couldn’t believe you actually loved me. It took a long time to finally realize what you did wasn’t because you didn’t want me, it was because you wanted what was best for me. You gave up everything to make me happy and safe, and I will always love you for that and for the life you gave me. Thank you Doctor.” she kissed him again, this time is lasted a little longer, and he pulled her close to him. He needed that feeling and that memory. The first time they kissed she was the bad wolf, the second time was because of Cassandra, the third it wasn’t even really him. He felt owed that kiss so he took it. They broke apart and she hugged him again. The tears were flowing. 

“You don’t think I look too old then?” he asked and she laughed. 

“Not at all, you are as handsome as the day I met you.” she squeezed him harder. They broke apart when the other Doctor cleared his throat. “Goodbye Doctor. Goodbye Clara. Hold onto each other, this life is better when you have someone’s hand to hold.” she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked out of the TARDIS holding her husband’s hand. 

“How do you feel?” Clara asked him after the door shut. 

“Content. She is happy and has everything she ever wanted. I was always afraid I made a huge mistake leaving her here, but I can see I didn’t.” 

“I’m glad you were able to get that closure finally.” she had come around and leaned her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her middle to pull her closer. He hadn’t held her back like that since before his regeneration. “I don't think I've ever seen you so open and honest before.” 

“Well, I've had a long time regretting not being more open with Rose. I always assumed she just knew. This was my last chance to fix that. Did her husband see me snog her?” his eyebrows rose in question. 

“I don't think so, I walked in first and only saw the hug.” 

“Good, I wouldn't want to make things harder for them. Shall we go?” with a heavy sigh and a lighter heart he let go of Clara and went to the controls to put in the coordinates to their universe.


End file.
